bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rumble
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the The Rumble page at Bully Wiki. The Rumble is a storyline mission in Chapter 3 of Bully. Mission Summary Lola is hanging out by the underpass to New Coventry when Jimmy walks by, and she greets him by sarcastically calling him her hero. Weary, Jimmy asks her what her problem now is. Furious, Lola tells him that if he really cared for her, he would be fighting for her. Jimmy responds that he isn't all that sure that he really cares about her, but that nonetheless he has been fighting. Lola tells Jimmy that Tad (despite him having no seen relationship with her), Gord, and Johnny all fight for her, and that they are going to fight for her that night in New Coventry. Lola is angry with Jimmy, as all the other boys are going to fight, apart from him. She reveals to Jimmy that the Preps, led by Tad, are coming to New Coventry to fight Johnny and the greasers over her. Lola is very pleased that they are fighting for her, and compares herself to Helen of Troy. Jimmy is more interested in knowing about the fight, however, which further irritates Lola. She tries to get him to participate in it, but Jimmy's focus is breaking the fight up instead. Angry, Lola tells Jimmy that she is Helen of Troy, but Jimmy only cares about boys named Troy. She storms off, leaving an indifferent Jimmy behind. Jimmy enters Coventry, where the fight between the preps and greasers has already begun. He begins searching for Peanut Romano, who will most likely know where Johnny is. The neighborhood is in chaos; the police are out trying to break up the fights, while the townsfolk are in hiding. Jimmy finds Peanut beside the BMX Park, and upon seeing Jimmy, Peanut rides away on his bicycle. Jimmy chases him into an alley by the Tenements, where Vance and Lefty await. Jimmy confronts the three, telling him he his done with them, and demands they tell him where Johnny is. Vance tells Jimmy that he knows where Johnny is, but refuses to tell Jimmy anything. The four begin fighting in the alley, and once Jimmy knocks all three of them out, he launches into a speech of how he has won and is now the boss. He grabs Hal and forces him to admit that Jimmy won, before throwing him back down. He tells the other greasers that he is "the daddy" now. His gloating is interrupted by Johnny Vincent, who calls Jimmy a treacherous little snake, who thinks he's tough. Jimmy tries to calm him down, but Johnny insists that Jimmy laughed at him, turned on him, and got it on with Lola. He claims he is going to destroy Jimmy. Once again, Jimmy tries to calm him down, but Johnny tells him that he is done. Johnny grabs Jimmy and levels him with a haymaker, telling him he'll learn to keep his hands off Johnny's girl. The cops show up before the two can actually begin to fight, and Johnny tells Jimmy he'll kick his ass later. Ricky and Norton, who were standing behind Johnny, run off, though Norton is busted by Officer Williams. Johnny, meanwhile, races off on his bicycle, and Fighting Johnny Vincent begins. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions